


6 Whole Years

by suvi_byun_n0m



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cute, Cute Oh Sehun, Fanfiction, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gryffindor Byun Baekhyun, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Oh Sehun, Slytherin Oh Sehun, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suvi_byun_n0m/pseuds/suvi_byun_n0m
Summary: 6th year Oh Sehun has had a crush on Gryffindor's star Quidditch keeper, Byun Baekhyun for 6 years (very. long. time). After Sehun's usual sitting and gaping at Baekhyun for every Quidditch match ever, he decided to go and check out the locker rooms of the Gryffindor team (more like only Baekhyun's locker) but he ends up bumping into Baekhyun and things get escalate from there onwards.Basically an excuse for me to write a Hogwarts smut with my biases.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	6 Whole Years

**Author's Note:**

> oh look another hogwarts au sebaek fic! im rlly obsessed with harry potter nowadays, anyways i hope you like it

"5 points for Gryffindor!"

Cheers erupted from the stand across theirs while the people around him sighed. But, Sehun could care less. He was too busy gaping at the opposing teams' keeper, Byun Baekhyun. Sehun had a huge crush on Baekhyun since the first-ever Quidditch match he ever went to see, which was about 6 years ago. A crush for 6 years, man, he would really take a bullet for Baekhyun.

"You're drooling." Jongdae scoffed while aggressively waving the tiny green flag he was holding. 

Jongdae was Sehun's closest friend. They did almost everything together but the only place where they couldn't connect with each other was Quidditch. Sehun himself could care less about Quidditch, he never 'cheered' for the team and the only reason he came to these matches was for Baekhyun. Even his first match was caused by Jongdae dragging him along to watch. Jongdae, on the other hand, was the biggest Quidditch fan he had ever seen. Sehun was sure that if Jongdae auditioned for a Chaser, he would immediately be accepted. But unfortunately for Jongdae, his parents would never let him.

"S-Shut up," Sehun whined bringing his attention back to Baekhyun who just saved another shot made my Slytherin's best Chaser.

How could a person be this hot? Baekhyun wasn't even the kind of guy other people would consider to be 'sexy' but to Sehun he was a piece of art. The way his brown, messy hair would bounce lightly while atop his broom. The sweat dripping down all the way to the ground from the tip of his chin. Absolutely gorgeous. Then the unimaginable happened, Sehun swore he saw Baekhyun glance directly at him which left Sehun flushing uncontrollably while looking away as if he wasn't staring.

The match went by quite quickly with Gryffindor easily beating Slytherin. To be fair, Both of Slytherin's best beaters were in med because of a huge fight which had happened yesterday, leaving Slytherin with some average replacements.

On the ground, the Gryffindor players were surrounded by the other house members being cheered while the Slytherin players just walked off the ground extremely sulky. Sehun got up along with Jongdae to go leave and maybe go to the Library to study for their upcoming Potions exam.

"Wait, can we go to the Slytherin Quidditch Locker rooms?" Jongdae asked while tucking the flag into his robe pocket.  
"Why?"  
"I-I just wanted to console the team!"  
"Or did you want to meet that cute chaser from yesterday?"  
"His name is Minseok and now you shut up."

Sehun laughed but nodded while walking ahead of his friend making his way to the locker rooms. He's been there before but only for a quick second to grab a water bottle for Baekhyun which he was given the lucky task to do. Sehun opened the door for Jongdae pushing him inside and closing the door knowing that Dae was very good at small talk but, he had other plans. Sehun walked further ahead towards the Gryffindor locker rooms and peeked inside the tiny opening between the door. Nobody was inside. He sighed in relief and walked inside making his way to Baekhyun's locker. Why was he here? No reason, to be honest, just to look at the cute pictures which Baekhyun had of himself pinned on the locker's door. The pictures were of him holding the Quidditch trophy along with his team but Sehun only cared about the bright smile on Baekhyun's face in that picture.

Sehun heard muffled voices outside and the door opening. _'Fuck! I'm not supposed to be here.'_ Sehun thought entering full panic mode as he tried to hide behind a locker which was a stupid thing to try considering that he was literally taller than the locker and everything around it.

"Oh Sehun? Is that you?"

And of all people, it had to be Byun Baekhyun himself.

Sehun chose to stay quiet. Not because he still thought he was hidden, but mostly because he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"You know I can see you..."

Sehun whimpered giving up on himself and turning around to face the shorter boy who was standing at the door.

"Why are you here?"  
"I-Um... To spy on the Gryffindors." Sehun said randomly giving himself a mental slap as to how stupid that sounds.

Baekhyun giggled while walking towards Sehun. _'A- He's coming near'_. Sehun watched as Baekhyun came closer but instead of facing Sehun, he just turned towards his own locker flinging it open and pulling out a water bottle. Along with it a tiny bottle fell out and onto the floor. Sehun didn't recognize it at first but as it rolled over he immediately started blushing looking away from it. It was lube. Baekhyun stammered trying to explain but he really couldn't so he just picked it up and shoved it inside his locker throwing the door shut.

"I didn't know you were gay.." Sehun guessed with a hint of uncertainty in his voice even though it could have been for something else.  
"Surprise Surprise," Baekhyun whispered scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  
"Well, you're not alone!" Sehun offered soon realizing that it could've sounded like he was suggesting something. Sehun shook his head and gave himself another mental slap.

Sehun and Baekhyun hadn't ever been alone together or even talked properly. The only time Sehun remembers speaking to Baekhyun properly was for a Charms group project. The heat in the room had suddenly multiplied, both the boys standing pretty close to each other along with the knowledge of both of them being gay.

"A- Welp, I should get going now!" Sehun laughed awkwardly while backing away from Baekhyun and spinning around on his heel but before he could move, he felt a strong hand on his wrist pulling him back.  
"Why do you sit and stare at me in every single Quidditch match?"

...

"I-I don't!" Sehun bit his lip realizing that any sane person would notice someone staring at them, especially if it was happening for 6 whole years.  
"Can you answer the question?"  
"Ok FINE. It's because you're just too fucking beautiful. As easy as that. I can't keep my eyes off of you, you're literally the only reason I even come to these matches."

Silence. Did he just fuck up? How did he even gather up the courage to say that? Bad idea Sehun, bad idea.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"I-I'm- Uh.."

Sehun didn't know what to say. He knew that he should've told him earlier anyway. It was probably too late, Sehun had seen Baekhyun hanging out with this cute guy and he'd even seen them hold hands. _'Give up already, Oh Sehun.'_

"Are you telling me that you've been waiting for 6 whole years?"  
"Y-Yea?" Sehun was flushed. He realized how pathetic his whole situation was and he didn't want to embarrass himself any further. He looked down feeling ashamed and just spun around yet again this time walking ahead towards the door. Probably the worst rejection he's ever gone through.

"Can you sTOp trying to go away?" Baekhyun groaned while pulling Sehun back and shoving him against the lockers. More like gently pushing otherwise he would've broken a bone or two, after all, he was being shoved by the best keeper in the game.   
"I just got rejected, why wouldn't I want to leave." He muttered not trying to make direct contact with the older.  
"I- When did I reject you?"  
"Well based on the number of questions you were asking and basically embarrassing me which-" 

Sehun was cut short by the feeling of soft lips against his own. He froze. _Was Byun Baekhyun kissing him?_ Was he REALLY kissing him right now? Oh my god. Sehun stayed still for about 15 seconds before realizing that he hadn't even responded to the kiss which was ongoing. He didn't know what the boundaries were in this tiny locker room but he decided to take the risk and slide his hands around Baekhyun's waist along with of course kissing him back. 

> No resistance.   
>  Fuck Yes.

Instead, he felt Baekhyun's hands tangle themselves in his hair pulling gently. This was enough to make Sehun SCREAM like a delighted 2-year-old but he kept it in for now.

"T-Take it off" Sehun heard Baekhyun whine tugging lightly on the robe he was wearing. Sehun, of course, with his new-found confidence immediately obliged sliding off his robe leaving him in his white collared shirt, Slytherin tie, and tight black pants which he should've thrown away by now. He looked back up at Baekhyun who had his robe also taken off basically dressed in the same way as Sehun just without a tie.

"Now I know why all the Gryffindor girls swoon over you during Quidditch classes even if you're just standing on the side." The older boy looked him up and down.  
"W-What?"  
"Yeah dude, you're wayyyyy too good looking. Also, those pants are very tight, I can literally see everything." Baekhyun laughed pulling Sehun back into a kiss, this time, more passionate.

Sehun felt Baekhyun's hands running across his covered chest leaving Sehun completely hot and bothered but again, he didn't want to take this too fast.

"Are you going to do anything or leave the virgin here to figure this out?"  
"Y-You're a virgin?!" Sehun was absolutely shocked. Who in the world wouldn't want to fuck The Byun Baekhyun. Also, didn't he just see a lube bottle in his locker earlier?  
"Yep."  
"You don't seem like it..."  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Sehun smiled deciding that he'd have to take the lead for this time. 'This Time', hoping that there would be more. Sehun spun both of them around leaving Baekhyun against the locker and him in front of the older. He took a deep breath and made a promise to himself that he would not hurt Baekhyun. _'Hurry up Sehun'_ He thought before bringing himself closer to Baekhyun and planting soft kisses on the older's exposed neck which earned soft whimpers from Baekhyun's mouth. Sehun was officially turned on!

Mostly because of the unholy sounds coming out of Baekhyun's mouth which he could only ever dream of hearing but after the dreadfully long wait he was finally getting to feel the love of his life. Finally, getting to touch, feel, hear, and just talk to.

**More.**

Sehun unbuttoned Baekhyun's shirt slowly. Slowly because his hands were too shaky and he spent too much time fumbling with the buttons. He looked up towards Baekhyun with a worried face but luckily, Baekhyun was just smiling beautifully. Eventually, the shirt was off and Sehun was just glaring at Baekhyun's bare chest.

"S-Stop it!" Baekhyun playfully hit him on his shoulder also bringing him back to his senses.  
"Don't blame me for your beauty."  
"Biggest flirt I've ever met."

Sehun giggled once again. He was quite a big flirt, to be honest, he loved complimenting and teasing people, it makes people happy so why not. Suddenly, he was pushed onto a bench which was next to Baekhyun's locker and watched as Baekhyun climbed onto him wrapping his legs around his waist. 

"Can I try something?" The older asked cautiously while looking directly into Sehun's eyes.   
"Well of course." He sputtered not knowing what was coming.

And yes, he did not know what was coming. Baekhyun suddenly moved his hips forward making both of their clothed hardened lengths rub against each other along with earning soft moans from both of them. Baekhyun didn't stop moving and the pleasure didn't stop coming at him leaving Sehun wanting much more than what he was getting. So, Sehun ran his hands down Baekhyun's torso and along his waistline tugging at the belt loop sort of asking Baekhyun for permission to take that off.

Baekhyun nodded somewhat shyly and Sehun immediately accepted the invitation. He unzipped and unbuttoned the pant (this time, less shakily) while letting Baekhyun take them off himself. Sehun was not disappointed. Baekhyun was wearing simple but tight grey underwear showing off all of his junk and easily leaving Sehun flustered all over again.

"How about you show me what's underneath that white shirt." Baekhyun winked being very confident about his body. 

And to be honest, he had the whole right to be. According to Sehun's mind, Baekhyun was godlike, and without any clothes on, Sehun was sure he would faint. Sehun looked down at his own clothed torso. He was pretty conscious about his own body even though he tried his best to stay fit.

"You're probably gorgeous anyways."

Exactly what Sehun needed. He quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it to the side having a light pink blush.

"And, I was right." Sehun felt Baekhyun's hands travel across his now bare chest leaving him completely breathless and even more needy than before. 

For a few minutes, they both just sat there feeling each other both physically and emotionally giving each other soft kisses here and there. Even though they both weren't exactly friends or talked to each other often, it was just a weirdly perfect match. Eventually, Sehun's need took over the moment and his hand slipped down to Baek's underwear strap pulling it down and off. 

_'Oh. My. God.'_

To Sehun, this was like a dream come true. He was finally getting to do "this" with Baekhyun and usually, it only happened in his wet dreams which he's too shy to admit about anyways.

"You're fucking HUGE" Sehun stated with the words slipping out of his mouth even though he didn't mean to say them.  
"T-Thanks? You better go easy on me or I'll whack you with a broom." Baekhyun whispered shyly but still powerfully above him. This was probably the only time that he'd get to see a shy Baekhyun and Sehun was completely there for it.  
"I love you." He muttered being barely audible but from the kiss Baekhyun gave him on his forehead, he was pretty sure that it was heard.

Sehun's hand automatically traveled down Baekhyun's bare chest to his now bare ass. He quickly grabbed his wand which was kept on the side wrapped in his bundled up robes and cast a simple lubrication spell (much faster than actual lube) on his fingers and spread it around Baekhyun's ass earning a whimper from Baekhyun.

"You ready?"  
"I think, yea."

Sehun slid in one finger. It went in quite easily along with Baekhyun holding his breath. He slipped it all the way in holding it in place.

"Is it okay?"  
"Yea I guess, it's a bit weird, not BAD just weird."  
"Anything I could do to make it better?"  
"You're the experienced one, I don't have any clue." Baekhyun huffed pretty much entrusting himself to Sehun whom he didn't even know that well yet.

Sehun realized that and decided that he would try and do the one thing that is guaranteed to make Baekhyun feel way better. Find his prostate. He moved slightly underneath Baekhyun pulling out his fingers and readjusted his hand allowing him more movement also placing his other hand on Baekhyun's waist to hold him up. He slowly slipped in his finger again but this time continuing to pull out and go back in. He wanted to let Baekhyun get used to the feeling before adding another finger in. After a few more seconds he slipped in another finger. He felt Baekhyun clench around him slightly and a soft gasp escape Baekhyun's mouth. Sehun knew that he was a bit too slow at actually getting Baekhyun to feel the actual pleasure but that's mostly because he didn't want to hurt him.

"Now?"   
"I swear, you ask too many questions."  
"I-I don't want to hurt you..."   
"You're cute."

Sehun blushed. The fact that any of this wouldn't be happening if he hadn't decided to come to the locker rooms which weren't even of his own house, made Sehun very glad that he was this obsessed with the older. He shook his head out of his thoughts and went back to what he was doing right now. His two fingers slowly thrust in, exploring every part of Baekhyun and trying to touch everything. Suddenly, Baekhyun yelped and jumped up slightly with his grip tightening around Sehun's shoulder.

"A- FUCK! D-Do that again, _please_ "

How could Sehun even say no to that request? So, he did it again making sure it was exactly the same and in exchange for that, he received a loud drawn-out moan from Baekhyun. Looks like Sehun found Baekhyun's prostate and he planned on hearing that beautiful noise from Baekhyun again. He continued to finger Baekhyun enjoying every single moment of it but still being very careful as to not hurt Baekhyun or go too fast. He felt himself getting harder and harder along with Baekhyun's groans getting louder and louder, he was drunk off of it, drunk off the power he held over Baekhyun and his ability to provide the older with all the pleasure in the world but suddenly he felt Baekhyun lift himself off of Sehun's fingers and just breathing heavily. Did he do something wrong? Too fast maybe?

"Get Inside of me b-before I cum already."

Aand, Sehun was blushing yet again. At least he didn't do anything wrong. Sehun quickly unbuttoned his own pants sliding them off leaving him in his tight black underwear. He couldn't help but flush YET AGAIN realizing that Baekhyun was glaring right at his covered length. Sehun looked up at Baekhyun somewhat nervously but he felt reassured when he received a smile from the older. He felt Baekhyun's hands on the strap of his underwear as he slowly slid them down while Sehun raised his hips slightly so it would be easier to remove. Before he could look down Baekhyun had grabbed his face with both hands so they were both looking into each other eyes. 

"Be more confident about yourself."  
"I AM confident, what do you mean?"  
"Never lie to me, you're a bad liar."

Sehun was scared to admit it. Being a Slytherin with an insecure personality was odd, mostly because Slytherins are known to be ambitious and bold which were two things he was not. His face turned into a frown as he thought about what others would think about him if it was so obvious like Baekhyun was saying. _''Oh look it's the weak Slytherin!"_

"Get out of your head, Sehun. You're perfect the way you are!" Baekhyun said rather enthusiastically before pulling him into a soft kiss.

Sehun couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He felt Baekhyun lift his hips and hover above Sehun's completely erect dick. Sehun already knew what was supposed to happen so he placed one hand on Baekhyun's waist and the other hand on his own throbbing length which was still covered with the lube from before and leaking with pre-cum. Baekhyun slowly lowered himself onto Sehun's dick which slipped inside quite easily along with a small gasp escaping Baek's mouth. Both of them didn't say anything as they were both still getting used to the feeling of each other.

"Is it fine?" Sehun whispered after a few seconds.  
"Y-Yea. Should I move?"  
"Whatever makes you comfortable."

Before Sehun completed that sentence he felt Baekhyun slowly lift himself and go down again repeating this at a slow speed still having his mouth parted open breathing heavily. Sehun gave Baekhyun complete control over the whole situation as he didn't want to hurt Baek or go too fast resulting in again, a hurt Baekhyun. He made sure he stayed almost completely still, his face heating up as he felt the pleasure amount in him. Suddenly, he heard a small whimper from Baekhyun and his grip tightening around his shoulders. He's liking it. Thank god.

"You know, You can move as well."

Of course, Sehun _knew_ that but he was slightly scared. He did make a mental promise before with himself that he would never hurt Baekhyun. In the end, he decided that if he had to move he would make sure that Baekhyun felt nothing but pleasure, he even knows where the older's prostate is, so what could go wrong? Also, he wants this more than anybody else, even more than Baekhyun. Sehun nodded and placed both of his hands around Baekhyun's waist and suddenly thrusted his hips up into Baekhyun, driving a groan out of both of them. Deciding from the moans coming from Baekhyun, he continued to move.

To be honest, they were probably not that great at this. Baekhyun being a virgin and Sehun being a bit too worried, but to the both of them, this was quite nice. After all, neither of them could deny the pleasure they were receiving from each other. Sehun couldn't control himself any longer, (he'd probably complain about this later and give himself another mental slap) he quickened his pace along with his fingernails digging into Baekhyun's sides feeling the pleasure just explode throughout his entire body. Baekhyun was in the same state. His eyes were closed and his mouth stayed open with loud groans and begs which didn't really make sense but he was not sane right now.

"FUCK! P-Please Sehun-ah" Baekhyun managed to say in between his loud moans being completely wrapped around Sehun. Baekhyun was completely stunned as to how something could feel so fucking good. Sex was something most of his friends had described as heavenly no matter the gender or pairing but he had never felt it for himself nor had he found someone he could trust. He didn't really know why he was letting Sehun be his first, maybe it was because he knew that Sehun would never hurt him or use him in any way considering how much the boy loved him. It was also odd to Baekhyun that someone liked him for so long and that person being so ethereal as well. After all, Sehun was meeting pretty much all the visual standards set by the world. But above all of that, he loved Sehun as a person. He was kind, funny, a big tease, and extremely sassy which he loves for some reason. 

The main thing making Sehun lose all control over himself was the unholy sounds coming from Baekhyun's pretty little mouth. It made him feel like he was giving the love of his life pleasure which was enough to make Sehun never stop. _'This better not be the first and last time or I'll never get over him'_ By now, Sehun was pounding into Baekhyun's heat with almost no relent with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Baekhyun was extremely tight, probably because this was his first time and Sehun couldn't stop himself as he was too far into it nearing his release.

"T-Touch me a-already, _I beg you._ "

Sehun nodded roughly, immediately removing one hand from Baekhyun's waist and wrapping his long fingers around Baekhyun's pulsating cock. Only with a few tugs, Baekhyun was wailing in relief and his hips started to spasm erratically. He was so fucking close. Sehun was also close to coming but he held it in waiting for Baekhyun to release before him. With a few more jerks from Sehun's hand, Baekhyun came all over Sehun's chest and hands, whimpering and panting followed by Sehun releasing inside Baekhyun's tight hole with a drawn-out groan.

Sehun looks up at Baekhyun after coming down from his high and just gaped at him. Baekhyun was still riding his high with his head thrown back, eyes closed, hands wrapped around Sehun's broad shoulders for support and his mouth was parted open gasping here and there. _'He's just too beautiful for god's sake'_

After a few seconds, Sehun noticed Baekhyun's eyes fluttering open and he just looked directly into Baekhyun's sparkling eyes. Sehun didn't really know what to say so he waited for Baekhyun to break the silence.

"So, we're a thing now?" Baekhyun huffed still clinging onto Sehun.  
"I-I mean if you want."  
"Well, since I know you want it, then sure!"

You have absolutely no clue how happy Sehun is right now. Even though his face doesn't show it, inside he's about to genuinely explode with happiness. Imagine if he didn't come to the locker room today. I guess, sometimes it's beneficial to be obsessed.

**Author's Note:**

> if i made any mistakes, lmk. hope you liked it. if you want me to do a prologue lmk again in the comments!


End file.
